Talk:Demon
Conversion into Demons Possibly related to their ability to cross-breed, humans can also transform themselves into demons, when exposed to high amounts of demonic power. This change always create a rise in power, as well as an often dramatic change in appearance, as the person takes on a demon form. Some of these hybrids have even had the power to rival the descendants of Sparda. The Devil May Cry 3 manga also shows that this process can be forced upon, though the results are still the same. The methods to change a person into a demon are varied, though the source of the demonic energy tends to theme the transformation, such as the angelic theme of the Order of the Sword. The confirmed methods are the Ascension Ceremony and the use of the Arcana, though the Temen-ni-gru is credited inside the manga to be used to convert scholars of demons. Examples of transformed humans include: Arkham, Arius, Alice and the senior members of the Order of the Sword. There's some good elements in this, though a lot of it is speculative or disingenuous. Please rework it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) We Need to Discuss Angelos The series thus far has not identified Angelos a species or type of demon, it has only named certain demons Angelo and some of them are completely different from the others. *Nelo Angelo is a demon created by bonding the corrupted soul of a half-breed to armor. Vergil still had some sentience as himself deep down. **Bianco Angelo and Alto Angelos are demons created through the Ascension Ceremony and by bonding the souls to armor. They seem to not have any sentience. They dont speek and almost behave like robots. Biancos the only ones to have a direct tie to Nelo because they are made from his fragments. *Cavaliere Angelo is a demonic armor that seems to have been using a demon as a power source. Cavaliere Angelo seemed to be a completely different being from Trish. *Angelo Credo and Angelo Agnus are artificial demons through the ascension ceremony. No soul bonding or armor involved. *Sanctus was created through the Ascension ceremony but he doesnt even have Angelo in his name, why is he listed? LegionZero (talk) 09:31, October 22, 2018 (UTC) The article speaks of (or rather should as I wrote it) the "Angelos" in the context of the Ascension Ceremony. I don't know why you included Vergil's "Nelo Angelo, as it's not mentioned within that section nor should it. Different context, as "Nelo Angelo" is more of an alias for Vergil's case. He didn't change species or anything like that. *Alto Angelos: "A knight turned demon via the Ascension Ceremony, the Alto Angelo has donned the armor of a Bianco Angelo to lead them into battle." -- Enemy File. (They're not artificial. They're actual knights within the Order of the Sword.) *Concerning Bianco Angelos, you're right in that context of them being souls bound into armor. They're expressed to be "man-made" soldiers filled with the soul of either a human or demon. * Since there's an issue of calling them "Angelos" despite the fact that three out of the four entities with "Angelo" in their name (that describes a demon form mind you) all have undergone the Ascension ceremony, why is it okay to use "artificial demon" or "ascended human" when none of those terms were used to begin with and are conjecture? *Sanctus is under the same category, as he's also a individual whom went through the ascension ceremony and gained demonic power. He is different since his appearance change little but this note is compared to his "knights", obviously referencing the Alto Angelos and maybe even Credo whom undergo such change. Either way, the comparison does show he is whatever they are despite appearances. And he's expressed outright as a demon in his Sanctus Diabolca. The difference being that he was resonating with the Sword of Sparda, changing his demonic appearance. I get your point however and would actually simply refer to them all as generic "demon" to keep it safe with the exception of Bianco Angelos, in which should be addressed as man-made objects. JayAaerow (talk) ::Not sure why i mentioned Nelo Angelo/Vergil. *Alto Angelo's are artificial, 4 is just more specific about whos soul was used to create them. *Ascended Human is contextual (as in human who went through the Ascension Ceremony) but I can take or leave it since its not an official term. Artificial demon has some legitimacy as there are cases of them in the series as well as processes that are be natural *Angelo is an alias for Agnus and Credo as demons, Angelo isnt the name of the form itself. Angelo in their cases doesnt refer to species/breed/clan the way Blade or Frost does. *Sanctus going through the same process doesnt make him an Angelo for the above reason *We should have an Artifical Demon section and broken into subsections with the Ascension Ceremony replacing Angelos.LegionZero (talk) 11:02, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Alto Angelos are not artificial. If we have to be technical, they are all explicitly just referred to as "demons", not the "man-made soldiers" as the Biacno Angelos described. They're actual knights of the order whom had been subjected to the Ascension Ceremony just like Credo, Agnus, and Sanctus. Heck, the Alto Angelos, Bianco Angelos, and even Credo and Sanctus (at least his body) all die very similarly. I don't fathom why an "Angelo" is an alias when three enemies of the characters (one an enemy type) have the name explicitly within it and also, it can't just be an alias since "Alto Angelos" are actual people (and an enemy type) unlike the Biano Angelos with the sole exception of whichever one Sanctus controlled with his power as a proxy, though it is also expressed that an Alto Angelo are knights whom participated and WEAR the armor of a Bianco Angelo. Sanctus's power could of had him control one but brandished the weapon of what's usual for the Alto. And unless explicitly stated, how can they be "artificial". The only "artificial" demons are the Secretary (mannequins), which are artificial cause Arius created them using magic and science and that's stated explicitly. Doing a "ritual" to become a demon has not been stated to be a "natural" or "unnatural" process within the lore as we know it.JayAaerow (talk) :Altos are artificial. They have the same soul releasing effects in their death animations as Bianco's do, so there is no one in the suits despite what the description says. They also dont wear Bianco Angelo armor. :Having a similar naming scheme doesnt make Angelo a term that classifies demons created by AC as a collective. There is at least 1 case of one non-Angelo demon created by AC. Angelo Agnus and Angelo Credo are aliases because they are names for those characters respectively and only them. :Alto Angelo and Bianco Angelo are not aliases because it refers to any and all of that demon. Bianco Angelos are also made from human/souls and referred to as demons but are artificial none-the-less. :Artificial means that they are man-made. Cutlass and Gladius we explicitly stated to be man-made. Basilisk is stated to be crafted by Agnus' hand, so they too are man made. :The Ascension Ceremony is a process created by humans, and by extension the results of it are man-made. :Mannequins are also not the name of Arius's created demons.LegionZero (talk) 09:10, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Half-Demons, Half-Human Okay, so I know that this might sound silly, and probably is.... But we all know that neither Matier nor Nero are half-demons... In Nero's case... quarter demon or person with demon blood would be more accurate... Can we somehow separate them Meshifuari Arimota (talk) 18:50, February 18, 2019 (UTC) : No. They are hybrids regardless of the human-demon ratio amd the section doesnt specify halfbreeds. We also don't know either of their ratios, its safe to assume Nero is a quarter but until we have confirmation we won't make a statement about it. LegionZero (talk) 20:41, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Well I know that they are hybrids but labelling them as Half-humans half-demons seems... wrong? Cant we do something like this https://imgur.com/ChI1e3A , to play it as safe as possible? Meshifuari Arimota (talk) 21:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :Didn't realize thats how they were labeled LegionZero (talk) 22:29, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the change :) Meshifuari Arimota (talk) 13:49, February 19, 2019 (UTC)